Wróbelku co powiesz na marchewkę?
by Seiko-sann
Summary: Takao rozpoczyna naukę w liceum Shutoku i poznaje tam chłopaka o zielonych włosach z zamiłowaniem do horoskopów. Po jakimś czasie oboje zaprzyjaźniają się. Co z tego wyniknie? /Wiem, że tytuł dziwny xD Ale u mnie brak pomysłu, a to mi zaproponowały kolerzanki xD Myślę, że na razie starczy rating T później się zobaczy co z tego będzie. A będzie on zmienieniony. Opowiadanie trwające.


Nie mam pojęcia jak to wyszło. Nie mam też pojęcia czy udało mi się odwzorować charakter postaci. Nie mam pojęcia. Nawet tego nie przeczytałam tylko napisałam i sprawdziłam błędy xD Więc nie bijcie mnie proszę za to jeśli mi nie wyszło..

* * *

Piękny słoneczny dzień. Z lekkością opadające płatki kwiatów wiśni, sprawiały wrażenie jakby tańczyły na ciepłym wiosennym wietrze. Słońce widniało wysoko, na bezchmurnej lazurowej połaci nieba. Dookoła było wielu ludzi, którzy zmierzali w jednym konkretnym kierunku. Dotarłwszy pod budynek szkolny, ujrzałem roześmianych i szczęśliwych uczniów, którzy cieszyli się z nowych znajomości i ponownych spotkań. Rozejrzałem się w poszukiwaniu bardziej ustronnego miejsca, bliżej wejścia do budynku. Zauważywszy takie, zostałem zmuszony dostać się do niego, wchodząc w coraz to bardziej rozrastający się tłum. Oczywiście niosło to ze sobą ryzyko, że zostanę wyrzucony w zupełnie inne miejsce i oczywiście tak się stało. Wpadłem na jakiegoś chłopaka, a gdyż to była moja wina należało przeprosić.. zwłaszcza jak nie chce się narobić sobie wrogów już pierwszego dnia szkoły.

\- Gomene! - powiedziałem szybko i podniosłem wzrok, aby zobaczyć zielone oczy spoglądające na mnie z wyższością. Wyprostowałem się widząc zielonowłosego chłopaka, wyższego ode mnie. Nie wnikam czemu są zielone, bo to trochę dziwne, ale okej. Wyglądał trochę jak jakiś bóg.

\- Powinieneś na przyszłość patrzeć jak chodzisz. - poprawił swoje okulary na nosie, które jakimś cudem przeoczyłem.

\- Hmm.. No dobra. Jestem Takao Kazunari. - przedstawiłem się. Co tam, na sam początek zakumpluję się z tym dziwnie wyglądającym kujonem.

\- Midorima Shintaro miło mi. - ponownie poprawił okulary i tym razem zauważyłem, że palce jednej ręki ma obwiązane taśmą, a w niej trzyma.. żabę?

\- C..co to jest? - pokazałem palcem na porcelanową figurkę, próbując powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

\- Kerosuke. Porcelanowa żaba. Mój dzisiejszy szczęśliwy przedmiot. - powiedział bez zawahania.

\- No co ty? - ledwo po wstrzymywałem śmiech a na czole zielonego była już dostrzegalna żyłka oznaczająca zdenerwowanie.

\- Nie będę marnował na Ciebie czasu więc żegnam. - odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył.

\- E..ej. - zawołałem za nim, a ten dalej szedł więc go szybko dogoniłem i zrównałem z nim kroku. - Gdzie idziesz?

\- Do budynku szkolnego. - powiedział poprawiając okulary. Wyszedłem przed niego nachylając się lekko i włożyłem ręce do kieszeni. - Shin-czan ale szkoła jest w przeciwnym kierunku. - znowu po wstrzymywałem się przed śmiechem.

\- Wiem. - odwrócił się i ruszył we właściwym już kierunku. - I nie spoufalaj się tak!

\- Pff.. Gdyby nie ja byś się nie kapną, że obrałeś zły kierunek. - poszedłem za nim. Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że skądś go kojarzę.

* * *

Szedłem na spotkanie drużyny koszykarskiej do której właśnie dołączyłem. Pogwizdywałem radośnie jedną z moich ulubionych nutek. Taa.. Okazało się, że kujon którego poznałem rano jest w tej samej klasie co ja i na dodatek siedzi za mną. Zupełnie się tego nie spodziewałem, ale jego mina była bezcenna, kiedy zobaczył kto siedzi przed nim. Poznałem już wielu nowych kumpli, co mnie nie zdziwiło bo zawsze wszyscy mnie lubili. Dzięki temu nie muszę się już kumplować z Panem Zielonką. Tak więc pełen optymizmu dotarłem na salę gimnastyczną. No i tak jak otwarłem drzwi na nią tak mnie wcięło.

\- Co do.. - powiedzieliśmy obaj. Ja i zielono włosy chłopak pokazując na siebie palcami. - Co ty tu robisz?! - taki timing w wypowiedzi to ja rozumiem, aż pozostali na sali wybuchli śmiechem. Mi to pasowało, że się śmieją lecz nie Midorimie który tylko z irytacją poprawił okulary i powiedział.

\- Od dziś należę do tej drużyny. Mam już nawet zapewnioną pozycję regularnego.

\- Shin-czan nie bądź taki pewny siebie bo nawet nie wiesz czy cię do pierwszego składu dopuszczą. - powiedziałem. On nie mógł być, aż tak pewny siebie co nie?

\- Jasne, że mnie dopuszczą. Ponieważ mój horoskop prze powiada dla mojego znaku zodiaku na dziś szczęście, a na dodatek mam swój szczęśliwy przedmiot.

\- Tak. Wiem, wiem. Tą żabę.

\- Kerosuke. Ta żaba zwie się Kerosuke.

\- A po kiego nazywać imieniem jakieś martwe przedmioty. - dodałem cicho. Na sale wszedł trener i pierwszy skład drużyny. Zrobili nam jakieś testy sprawnościowe, a na końcu ogłosili wyniki i przydzielali do danego składu. W całej szkolnej drużynie były tylko dwa składy. Trener wymienił nowych członków tego drugiego i przystąpił do wyczytywania pierwszego. Przez długi czas nie wymienił mnie, ani zielonowłosego. Ponoć w jeśli ktoś nie zostanie wyczytany, musi odpuścić sobie granie w kosza bo to znaczy, że jest po prostu do bani. A przy najmniej tak słyszałem.

\- Takao Kazunari! - zostałem wywołany. - Póki co będziesz jednym z rezerwowych, ale masz spore predyspozycję na dostanie się do regularnych. - podszedłem do już wcześniej wyczytanej grupki osób i z każdym przybiłem piątkę. Spojrzałem na Pana Zielonka wciąż stojącego w tłumie nie wyczytanych. Obserwował mnie, więc rzuciłem mu spojrzenie typu 'A taki pewny siebie byłeś no i co.' Trener przeglądał jakieś papiery.

\- No dobrze to będzie na tyle. Jako ostatniego wywołam zawodnika honorowego. Midorima Shintaro. Jak zapewne niektórzy już się domyślili - tu spojrzał w naszą stronę. - jest on jednym z zawodników Pokolenia Cudów. Będzie zajmował pozycję rzucającego obrońcy jako regularny. - kiedy trener to powiedział Midorima, zarzucił do mnie kpiącym uśmiechem, który mówił 'Mówiłem, że tak będzie.' Tak mówił.. nawet sobie w końcu przypomniałem skąd go kojarzyłem. Widziałem nieraz jego wizerunek i nazwisko w magazynach sportowych. Ale szczerze mówiąc nie sądziłem, że za kumpluję się właśnie z nim.

* * *

Wyszedłem z szatni zarzucając torbę na ramię. Jak na pierwszy dzień trener wycisną z nas siódme poty na treningu. Niektórzy byli tak wykończeni, że wręcz słaniali się na nogach, inni wymiotowali, a kilku nawet straciło przytomność. Narazi pierwszy i drugi skład pierwszaków miało trenować razem, bo chcieli sprawdzić jaką mamy wytrzymałość. Mi to nie przeszkadzało. Byłem przyzwyczajony do w zmorzonego wysiłku fizycznego, bo w gimnazjum lubili dbać o naszą kondycję fizyczną.. Chociaż najbardziej nie mogłem się doczekać, aż pozwolą mi zagrać w jakimś meczu sparingowym. Pokazał bym im wówczas moją umiejętność. Wtedy będę miał większe szansę na dostanie się do podstawowego składu. Westchnąłem głośno i ruszyłem przed siebie, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. Po drodze do domu nie działo się nic ciekawego, do czasu.. Przechodząc przez część miasta w której znajdowało się mnóstwo sklepów tych większych jak i tych mniejszych, przez jedną z wystaw sklepowych zauważyłem zieloną czuprynę. Wiedziałem kto to, bo taki kolor włosów nie był normalny. Podszedłem bliżej do witryny sklepowej z starymi antykami zobaczyć co on tam robi. Próbowałem zostać nie zauważony, ale chłopak wyczuł, że jest obserwowany i się odwrócił. Widząc mnie zrobił zaskoczoną minę, nie wiedząc co powinienem teraz zrobić pomachałem do niego. Zielono włosy dokończył robić zakupy i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Zaraz po tym zwracając się do mnie.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- O to samo, mógłbym ciebie zapytać.

\- Kupuję mój jutrzejszy szczęśliwy przedmiot. - pokazał mi papierową torbę której zawartość była dla mnie nie znana. - A ty?

\- Szedłem do domu. - odburknąłem i zaraz po tym się uśmiechnąłem. - Skoro już się spotkaliśmy to możemy skoczyć coś zjeść.

\- Podziękuję. - powiedział oschle i poprawił okulary.

\- No weź Shin-chan. Skoro już jesteśmy w tej samej klasie i drużynie to wypadało by się lepiej poznać, a nie drzeć koty.

\- Nie specjalnie przepadam za rozmowami ze słabszymi ode mnie.

\- Jaki okrutny. - zrobiłem krzywą minę. - Ale ja nie jestem słaby. Już niedługo wejdę do regularnego składu.

\- Przyznaje jesteś dość dobry w tym co robisz, ale to nadal za mało aby się tam dostać.

\- Ty we mnie nie wierzysz Shin-chan?

\- Ja wierze tylko w Oha Asa.

\- Ale wiesz, że to tyko głupie przepowiednie?

\- Jednak mimo wszystko wolę się do nich stosować.

\- To nie daj się prosić i chodź na żarło.

\- ...

\- No nie bądź uparty.

\- Powinienem już iść.

\- Shin-chan~ chodź na fast-fooda.

\- Odmawiam. - zaczął iść.

\- Nie odmawiasz tylko idziesz ze mną~

\- Kategorycznie mówię nie.

\- Shin-chan. Shin-chan. Shin-chan.. - szedłem za nim i powtarzałem melodyjnie jego imię.

\- Jesteś upierdliwy Takao! I miałeś się nie spoufalać! - zatrzymał się.

\- No to chodź coś zjeść. - uśmiechnąłem się przebiegle, zadowolony z uzyskanej reakcji.

\- No dobrze. - westchną cierpiętniczo i poprawił swoje okulary. - Ale później się ode mnie odczepisz.

\- No jasne Shin-chan.

\- Nandayo~ - powiedział cicho idąc za mną w kierunku najbliższego baru szybkiej obsługi.

\- Co ty tam mówisz? - spytałem.

\- Nie ważne.


End file.
